Legacy of Love
by Sincerity
Summary: During the Great War Hitomi realizes there can be forgiveness and redemption in the wounded relationship of Van and Folken. But can she help them heal before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. All rights belong to Bandai and co. My writing is not for profit and any similarities with other fanfics are not intentional.

Everlasting Love

By Sincerity

1

The decision to meet Folken in Fanelian's ruins seemed like a good idea. Hitomi had believed his intentions were true and that everything was finally going right. But suddenly…it happened. Things changed for the worst. It wasn't safe in the ruins anymore and it seemed certain Folken had lured them into a trap!

Hitomi ran as quickly as her legs could go. There was no time to think of a plan. Van had stayed behind to distract a dragon and was taking great risk to ensure her safety. But his bravery filled her with fear.

She hesitated and nearly turned back when the sudden roar of another dragon changed her mind. It was close by. The ground trembled and her heart began to pound. Hitomi took off running down what used to be an ally way and leaped over a fallen column. The dusty street was pot-holed with sharp rocks and debris and she couldn't stop her momentum. Her feet slipped on a patch of loose gravel and she fell on her rump so hard that she bit her tongue. Beneath her the ground trembled and an ominous rumble caused the remains of a nearby wall to collapse. The dragon was drawing closer.

Scrambling to her feet Hitomi headed for a broken pillar at the bottom of a large staircase and took the steps two at a time. She had hoped to find a safe hiding place but a massive shadow beat her to the top and disappeared under the pursuing dragon. It glared at her fiercely, clearly communicating ill-intent, and began to stalk down the stairs.

Goosebumps crawled up Hitomi's spine and she watched in horror as it yawned wide to reveal two rows of machete-sharp teeth. She suddenly wondered how getting eating by a dragon would compare to a lion... or a crocodile. But these thoughts were halted as the dragon released a violent roar! Hitomi's knees knocked together and she felt her insides reverberate as she stepped back, too frightened to notice a form swiftly emerge from the shadows behind her.

Suddenly grabbed from behind she half expected to feel the sharp pain of teeth in her flesh. But instead of getting eaten, a low and quiet voice spoke next to her ear.

" Stop struggling."

Hitomi turned her head and found the impassive face of Strategos Folken. Slowly, he backed away and pulled her with him into the tangled ruins of what used to be a house. The dragon drew closer and the ground trembled with each step until it halted in front of their hiding place. Its massive body blocked out what little sunlight reached down between the support beams and left Hitomi and Folken in darkness.

They watched in silence as the dragon began to pace the length of their shelter in mounting aggravation.

" Its trying to reach us!" Hitomi realized in horror and backed up, pressing herself against Folken who rested a firm hand on her shoulder. In her anxiety she stepped on something lumpy and Folken immediately shifted his weight. She felt the lumpiness slip out from under her foot and suddenly realized it had been one of his feet! Hitomi was thankful there was darkness for her cheeks blushed red in embarrassment.

The dragon snarled and with savage determination attacked the support beams, ripping several apart. Sticky saliva splattered all over distressed wood and clouds of dirt filled the air. Hitomi covered her nose as debris settled over her face and hair. She hardly had time to catch her breath before a large snout poked its way inside. Its sudden appearance was enough to send her into a sudden panic.

But Folken anticipated this reaction and covered her mouth. Hitomi grabbed his hand and tensed as he leaned down and shushed her. The snout sniffed and snorted searching for the prey just out of reach. Its desperate rummaging kicked up dust particles that choked their lungs and irritated their eyes. It was during those moments Hitomi yearned for Van and the freedom of space denied her in the tight confines she and Folken shared. And despite the obvious danger of becoming dragon fodder she hoped for an opportunity to run away. Anywhere seemed like nirvana compared to where she stood!

The ground beneath their feet trembled as the dragon shifted and swiftly pulled away. Nervously, Hitomi eyed the shifting shadows and gasped in terror when a huge iris floated down into view. Its shiny conjunctiva reflected everything in a warped exaggeration that reminded her of mirrors in a funhouse. And while her reflection expressed horror Folken's was nonchalant causing her to wonder if he might be a greater danger than the dragon waiting outside.

But after several moments past by uneventfully the eye blinked and pulled away, finally allowing sunlight to filter through. For several moments Folken and Hitomi remained still and listened to the fading rumbles of the dragon's steps. The growing silence stretched on for several minutes until it was obvious no other signs of danger were forthcoming.  
Only then did Folken uncover her mouth and loosen his hold. Hitomi released a sigh of relief and moved forward. But suddenly his metal grip tightened and she glanced down at her arm in surprise. Folken's face wore a dark frown and it only took one glance at his expression to cause new panic. In vain she struggled against him even when he grabbed her with both hands.

" Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted and pulled against him with all her might.

" Hitomi…stop…fighting me."

" The dragon left! What do you want!"

Folken tried to calm her but she was being unreasonable. " Stop struggling!" he commanded with no small amount of frustration.

While he wrestled with her arms Hitomi kicked back to hit his shins. And there was a brief moment of hope when her left sole hit hard enough to make him grunt. But all her efforts ended abruptly when he raised her off the ground.

" Are you ready to listen to me now?" He asked with an undertone of chastisement that instantly filled her with guilt.

Hitomi nodded and let him set her back down. But instead of releasing his hold he turned her around to meet his gaze. She stared at him with dread and felt hot tears trickle streaks down her dirty cheeks. Folken stared at her for a long moment and took note that she was trembling. With a heavy sigh he finally released his metal hand and watched her eyes follow its descent until it hung, unmoving, at his side.

" I want you to trust me." he explained in a voice that was absent of any cold confidence she expected to hear. In fact, it was surprisingly disarming. Hitomi stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he asked such a bizarre request.

" Huh?" came her intelligent reply.

Folken bit his bottom lip and turned his face away for a moment as if reconsidering what he said. Hitomi didn't know what to do or what to say. She couldn't tell if he was being sincere or just playing a role. Her thoughts danced around the possibility of Nariya, a servant and close friend of his, having told her the truth. The cat woman had stated that all Folken wanted was a peaceful world... could it be true?

Folken turned back to her questioning gaze and released his hold on her completely. He leaned down very close and Hitomi felt a sudden, overwhelming urge to cower. He was closer to her than what was necessary and she could clearly see every feature on his face. But it was also in this moment that she noticed his eyes held an inexplicable kindness. It was the same look Van shared with her many times and she felt her heart pound in her chest.

" Hitomi…I'm asking you to trust me." his voice was just above a whisper.

" Why me? Why not ask Van?" But deep down she already knew the answer. Even though Van was Folken's brother he held a boiling bitterness against him. The wounds between their relationship ran deep…perhaps too deep for any reconciliation.

" I want to…but he's not ready to listen. You are."

Hitomi was impressed and unnerved by his observation. Her surprise retarded a quick reply and when words finally did form, a vision interrupted her thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut and staggered back with a gasp.

" Van!…No!"

Folken watched in confusion as she looked up at him with startled eyes.

" Van's in trouble! We have to help him right now!"

Hitomi didn't wait for a reply and ran outside as fast as she could. Folken followed close behind as she ran through the ruins, zigzagging around columns and fallen walls before coming to a sudden halt at the lip of a high ledge. Down below Van found himself trapped in the belly of a large ravine. The ledge met his back and two dragons reared themselves for the final attack. Hitomi moved to climb down but Folken pulled her back.

" No! It's too dangerous."

" But the dragons will kill him!"

" I know what to do. Wait here."

Folken unclasped his leather shirt, hurried past Hitomi's startled gaze, and stepped off the ledge. The familiar thrill of sudden weightlessness rushed his senses as he unfurled his magnificent ebony wings. His descent was swift and he did not hesitate to stand between the dragons and his brother. Folken's sudden appearance startled Van who almost ran his sword through his back!

" Van, put down your sword." Folken commanded as he stretched out his wings, fanning out every feather in an instinctive effort to double their size. Van gaped in astonishment and momentarily forgot the command.

Hitomi watched anxiously and grasped hold of the pendant hanging around her neck.

" Put it down!" Folken repeated without bothering to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

Van quickly obeyed and dropped his sword. The dragons wavered uncertainly for several moments before finally deciding to lumber away. Hitomi's relief was echoed by Van, who leaned his back against the rocky wall and wiped the sweat from his brow with a heavy sigh. Folken retracted his wings and knelt down to retrieve the sword.

A shuffle behind him signaled Van's approach and he turned to confront his brother. Van was staring at him with an odd expression.

" Your wings. They're…black!"

In more favorable circumstances Folken might have indulged Van with an explanation. In a more favorable life he would have spent the past ten years teaching Van everything he knew. An image of a five-year-old boy shimmered in Folken's mind and a reminiscent twinkle gleamed in his eyes. And without thinking he began to speak to Van in Fanelian.

His words were impossible for Hitomi to understand and she sighed with frustration. It was hard enough to hear anything they said from her position. She turned away and began to search for a safe place to climb down while they talked. " Besides," she thought, " they're probably having a private conversation anyway."

As she walked along the edge Hitomi suddenly felt odd, as if she were being watched. But before she could banish the feeling a firm hand found her mouth and a strong arm lifted her off the ground. She kicked at the air in a frenzied panic as the edge of the ravine disappeared from view.

Pebbly gravel fell over and down the rocky wall causing Folken to glance up. He paused for a moment and scanned the upper rim. There was no sign of Hitomi and just as he was about to call for her Van retracted his attention.

" Why are you doing this?" he asked and reclaimed his sword from Folken's grasp. He purposely spoke in Gaea's common tongue. It was an act of detachment, an emotional barrier meant to alienate his brother. His purpose was not lost on Folken whose heart reeled from the blow even when he understood why Van did it.

" Ziabach's purposes are wrong." he began carefully, " My judgment was blinded and the consequences of my actions will find me soon enough. But now that I am able, allow me to help you and the allies win this war." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

" What?" Van asked as he glanced warily at the metal fingers with a deep frown. He didn't like the sight of a happy Folken. It was too reminiscent of an uncomfortable moment on the Vione and he rubbed the back of his neck in remembrance.

" You were right to resist me. There can be a better Gaea, a brighter hope for tomorrow. But it will not be found through Ziabach."

Van stood up a little-bit taller at his brother's admission and brushed aside his bangs with annoyance as a strong gust of wind blew through the ravine, disturbing loose dirt and rustling through the soft waves of Folken's hair. It sped around the sharp twists and turns of the rocky walls and teased Hitomi's skirt before rejoining the sky. Hitomi was doing her best not to cower as she found herself staring at the wrong end of a very sharp sword.

" No tricks. Keep your arms down at your sides and start walking. Don't stop until they see you."

Hitomi gulped and did as her captor instructed. She prayed that Van and Folken would finish their conversation so that they would look for her above the ravine and escape being discovered. But as she drew closer to their location it became apparent that their voices were growing louder. They were still conversing! Hitomi felt her heart sink. The butterflies in her stomach were making her nauseous and beads of perspiration glistened on her forehead. She walked as one being led to her own execution.

Van watched Folken raise his metal hand in a gesture of friendship. It was a moment he never thought possible. The man before him was not the same man who tried to lure him into a black coach at the end of a bridge in Palas. How Van wanted to believe his brother's defection! But trust did not come easily to him anymore. Folken had betrayed him twice. Far be it from him to be betrayed a third time! Van resolved to remain cautious.

" How do you intend to gain trust now that you have defected? There are many people who would like to see you executed."

Folken's reply died on his lips when he noticed Hitomi walk into view. She was moving with an unnatural stiffness and it took him by surprise when he realized she was being ushered, at sword-point, into their presence. When Hitomi realized she had their attention she stopped her march and stood in place. Within moments Van and Folken found themselves surrounded by Ziabach soldiers.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. All rights belong to Bandai and co. My writing is not for profit but for pleasure and any similarities with other fanfics are not intentional.

Everlasting Love

By Sincerity

2

The Ziabach soldiers stared at Van with various degrees of surprise. They had not expected to find the king of Fanelia much less did they expect to find him conversing with the Strategos himself! For a stunned moment no one spoke and Folken, already analyzing the situation, recognized the soldiers as a Ziabach retrieval team. He surmised their place of service by the uniforms they wore and realized that they were searching for survivors from the Vione. They had followed the tracking device on Eryia's guymelef and Folken brutally chastised himself for not thinking of this scenario before-hand. But even as he did, he realized that Van's hesitation gave him the perfect opportunity to disarm the situation.

In swift motion he yanked his sword out from its sheath and pressed the tip to the soft flesh of Van's neck.

" No! Don't hurt him!" Hitomi pleaded.

A tall man, who seemed to be of higher status than the others, silenced her with a backhanded slap. She staggered and nearly lost her balance all together!

" NO!" Van cried.

The sword pressed harder against his neck and he flinched with gritted teeth. Folken looked at the man leering over Hitomi and pinned him with an angry glare.

" Captain! Do not harm the young woman again!"

The man's face went bright red and he straightened his uniform with a sharp tug. Hitomi rubbed her burning cheek and did what she could to regain some composure. She shot him a nervous glance uncertain of whether he was blushing or fuming.

" Are you alright?" Folken asked with genuine concern.

Hitomi nodded and quietly took a few steps back. The captain commanded an order with a sharp jerk of his hand and several soldiers quickly relieved Van of his sword. They proceeded to pat him down, apparently searching for any hidden weapons before stepping away. The sword traveled from soldier to captain and, after a brief moment of study, was finally given to Folken.

Van glared at a soldier who was busy binding his hands behind his back while Folken shrugged on his shirt. Hitomi tearfully watched the proceedings and coward against a rocky wall when a soldier finally approached her. He uncoiled a short length of rope and moved to take her wrist but Folken interceded and took the rope from him. He motioned for the man to return to the ship and paused to regard her gleaming eyes.

" I'm sorry…but it's your turn now."

Folken turned her around and crossed her wrists behind her back She was surprised at his gentle touch and glanced over at Van who was staring at him with a hateful gaze.

" Why don't you let her go? You _have_ me now."

Folken kept silent as he quickly finished and rested his good hand on Hitomi's shoulder. She wasn't sure if he had meant to do it, but the rope was loose! It wouldn't take her very long to release herself of her binds! Folken called the captain over and gave out orders for Escaflowne to be found and confiscated.

" What do you plan to do, Folken? Destroy Escaflowne and murder more innocent people?" Van seethed.

" Take him to the holding cell." Folken replied completely ignoring Van's struggling form as he was ushered past. Hitomi gulped and looked up. Folken's face held the most sincere expression of regret she had ever seen!

" Folken?"

At the sound of her voice his expression quickly switched to one of impassiveness and he firmly steered her towards the retrieval ship. He didn't slow his pace or offer any apologies as they boarded. He didn't even look back after nudging her into a holding cell where Van, pacing its length, demanded a duel to the death.

After Folken's departure Hitomi began struggling with her rope. Van stared at the doorway in which his brother had exited and released a weary sigh.

" And to think I was ready to trust him!"

Hitomi looked up at Van as he hit his forehead against a metal bar in utter frustration.

" This is all my fault." He muttered forlornly.

Hitomi gaped at him in utter astonishment.

" That's not true and you _know_ it! You were doing the right thing when you decided to give Folken a chance."

" But where did that get us, Hitomi?" Van turned around and leaned against the bars. " We were safe inside Austuria's borders. Now we're prisoners of war!" He paused to take in a deep breath and released a longer, heavier sigh. " We didn't even tell anyone where we were going." he muttered and slid onto the floor with a defeated plop.

Hitomi felt her stomach knot. He was right! If Folken had planned to lure them into a trap then he succeeded. No one would be looking for them until tomorrow's counsel meeting where they were supposed to aid in battle plans. The whole war would end before it even had a chance to start!

Fearing hyperventilation, Hitomi decided to follow Van's example and pressed her forehead against a cell bar. After taking a few deep breaths she opened her eyes and suddenly noticed the keys dangling on a nail by the prison door! She bit her lip with renewed determination and worked at the rope around her hands again. This time she succeeded in loosening the knot enough to slip one hand and then the other free!

" Got it!" she exclaimed and startled Van out of his thoughts.

" What?"

Hitomi helped him get to his feet and began working on his binds.

" How did you get free?" he asked with wonder.

" The rope wasn't tight enough around my wrists."

" I guess Folken's _deformity_ comes in handy after all." he smirked.

" Van…I think Folken tied the rope loosely _on purpose_."

Van looked back at her with a deep frown. " You can't be serious!"

" Oh yes I am! Now listen. I have an idea for getting out but I'm gonna need your help."

Van nodded and tried to wiggle a hand free.

" Stop that! I almost have you out."

" Sorry." he replied with a blush. " So….what's the plan?"

Hitomi tugged down hard on his stubborn knot and smiled. " Okay. Pull your right hand up."

Van complied and grinned as his hand pulled free.

" I'm going to get the keys."

" What keys?" Van asked and looked at her with confusion. It was an endearing expression that Hitomi found hard to ignore.

" Those keys!" she replied with a smile and pointed to a dangling key ring hanging by the door.

" But Hitomi they're on the other side of the room! We can't reach them from here."

" Thanks for stating the obvious." she muttered and moved to stand parallel to the keys. " I'm thinking of using the pendant to help me move them closer to us."

Van stared at her in surprise. " You can…do that?"

Hitomi shrugged. " I don't know. I don't think I've ever tried before. But if I can find people and things with the pendant's help then maybe I can bring them to me too."

Van smiled at her determination and nodded his approval. But suddenly an uncertain frown darkened his expression. " How am I suppose to help you?"

" When the keys get close enough I want you to reach out and grab them. I don't think I can bring them and grab them at the same time."

After taking a deep breath Hitomi held the pendant within her hands, and closed her eyes.

" Here I go." she whispered.

For several moments nothing happened. Van glanced from Hitomi to the keys and back again. There was no change. He shifted his stance and crossed his arms in an effort to tamp down his negative thoughts. And just as he was ready to suggest they try something else he looked back at the keys and released an excited yelp! Startled, Hitomi snapped her eyes open.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing! The keys started to glow! I think it will work Hitomi! Try again."

Encouraged, she complied. Hitomi did all she could to remain focused and Van smiled as the keys began to glow again! After a few moments the key ring lifted up off the nail and began to hover towards the holding cell as if they were slowly sliding down an invisible string. Van pressed himself against the bars, stretched out his hand, and waited. His fingertips were only inches away when the whole ship suddenly shuddered and startled Hitomi out of focus again!

" What's happening?" she asked as the keys fell to the floor with a clatter.

" Uh! I almost had them!" Van complained as another shudder rumbled through the ship and rattled the bars of their cell. " I think the ship is taking off!" he exclaimed.

" That means they're taking us to Ziabach!"

" It also means they have Escaflowne."

Hitomi paled.

" Van! Do you think they'll try to destroy it again?"

The thought had never entered Van's mind and Hitomi could clearly tell by the fading color in his face.

" Where are the keys?" she asked as her eyes scanned the floor. " Get ready! I'm going to try again!" Just as before the keys began to glow but suddenly she gasped and fell to her knees!

" Hitomi! What's wrong?" Van knelt beside her and lightly rested a hand on her back.

" My head…it hurts." she explained and brought her hands up to her temples.

" Don't worry. We'll find another way to get out."

" No! We don't have time to waste! I can do this…just…give me a few moments."

" I don't want you to hurt yourself Hitomi!" Van replied as he laid his hands on her shoulders so that he saw squarely into her eyes. Hitomi bowed her head in resignation and allowed him to pull her into an embrace. He held her protectively and frowned at the keys that still rested where they fell as if her pain were their fault. But suddenly he was struck with a thought!

" I have an idea!" he exclaimed and quickly worked at unhooking his belt.

" What are you going to do?" Hitomi asked as he pulled it through the belt loops.

" I think I can use my belt to reach the keys and slide them over here."

Hitomi watched Van loop his belt and wondered why she hadn't thought of that before. He stretched out on the floor, reached past the bars, and tried to encircle the key ring only to miss by centimeters! On the second try he nearly succeeded when the sound of footsteps reached their ears.

" Van!"

" I know! I know!"

" Hurry!"

With a desperate swipe the keys were caught and dragged close enough for him to grab.

" Here!" He tossed them to Hitomi. She looked up at the open doorway with worry while he hurried to re-buckle his belt.

" Van, where should we hide them? We still have to put our ropes back on!"

" No time! Give me the keys!"

" What? No, Van we need to hide the-"

" Just trust me!"

Hitomi shut her mouth and passed him the keys. She watched with frayed nerves as he tried to unlock the cell door. The first key didn't work and there were three more left to try! Van chose the second key, which yielded him no results, and fumbled with the third.

" Careful Van!" Hitomi gasped as he nearly dropped the key ring all together. Van cursed under his breath and was about to try the third key again when Hitomi snatched them from him.

" Hey! What are you-"

" It's the last one." She corrected and handed the right key to him.

Van gave it a try and nearly fell out of the cell when its door swung open!

" How did you know…"

" The pendant." Hitomi explained. " It showed me."

Van gave her a sheepish grin and hurried to hide behind the prison door as he motioned for her to stay in the cell. She looked at him with confusion but pulled her cell door shut anyway. At the sound of its clang the footsteps suddenly paused and Van tensed. There was a moment of oppressive silence before the footsteps finally reached the doorway. Hitomi blinked in surprise.

" No! Van wait!"

But her warning came too late and Van slammed the metal door against his victim once-twice-three times! Hitomi gasped and covered her mouth with shaking hands. When Van finally pulled the door back, Folken quietly slid to the floor in an ungraceful and unconscious heap.

" Van! His nose…it's bleeding!"

" Yeah. I think I broke it." he smirked and squatted down to get a better look.

" Serves you right, _traitor_."

Van suddenly noticed his sword lying on the floor. It protruded from under his brother's slumped form.

" And _this_ is mine." he continued and shoved Folken aside to pick it up. Hitomi gazed at Folken's unconscious form with concern as Van hurried to unlock her cell.

" What are we going to do?" she asked and knelt beside Zaibach's defunct Stretegos.

" Leave him."

" But we can't just leave him here!"

" We're not going to leave him _here_. We're going to leave him _there_."

Hitomi looked up at Van and followed his pointed finger to the cell.

" That way he won't be able to tell anyone that we've escaped." Van explained as he slipped his arms under Folken and tugged. " By the time he's discovered…uh!…we'll be…on our way back to Austuria."

Hitomi held the cell door open as Van roughly deposited his brother onto the cold floor. He quickly shut the cell and after a moment of silent deliberation decided to take the keys with him. Hitomi stared with shimmering eyes, unable to shake off her guilt at leaving Folken in such a predicament! Van took her hand and headed for the door.

" Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Van?" she asked with uncertainty. Van peered at her over his shoulder before sneaking out into the hallway.

" If it isn't, then things wouldn't have worked out so well."

Hitomi wished she had the same confidence Van harbored. But the memory of Folken's words kept echoing in her mind.

" _I want you to trust me_."

As they quietly walked to a sharp corner they heard voices. Several men were coming their way and there was nowhere to hide!

" We have to go back!" Hitomi whispered frantically.

" No way!"

" But Van they'll kill us if they think we're trying to escape!"

" We _are_ trying to escape! Besides, now that I have my sword I can defend us."

Van motioned for her to lean against the wall as he quietly unsheathed his sword. Hitomi's wide-eyed gaze traveled up its length to the tip. Van slowly knelt and used the flat of his blade to see around the corner. The reflection showed two to three soldiers preoccupied in pleasant conversation, none of which suspected they were being watched. Hitomi gulped and looked back down the hall from where they came. If Folken woke up and called out for help she and Van would be caught for certain!

" Good news." Van whispered to her.

" What do you mean?"

" The soldiers went into another room just around the corner."

He smiled at her and chanced taking a peek.

" All clear. Let's go!"

They hurried past what sounded to Hitomi like a small cafeteria and headed for another corner. Van used the same trick to check for enemies and decided to turn right. As they came to the third corner Hitomi glanced back, all her senses on alert. Van turned to her and grinned.

" Relax! We haven't run into any trouble yet."

But the words had no sooner left his mouth when a soldier suddenly appeared from around the previous corner and spotted them!

" Hey! You two!"

Van and Hitomi jumped in surprise and bolted down the hall!

" The prisoners are escaping!" Yelled another guard from somewhere behind them.

Running around a corner Van and Hitomi paused at a dead end. They're only hope was to go through a set of double doors.

Together they yanked and pulled.

" They're locked!" Van shouted in frustration.

Hitomi paused for a second and decided to _push_ instead. Her door swung open with a metallic creak. Van hurried past her hoping she didn't notice his embarrassment and pulled her in after him. He slammed the door shut and they were swallowed by darkness.

" Where are we?" Hitomi whispered as Van found her hand and pulled her behind something tall, wooden, and square.

" I think we might be in the cargo hold."

They squatted down and held their breaths as several soldiers entered. There was a metallic clicking sound and suddenly the whole room flooded with light!

" Yep. It's the cargo hold."

Van quickly peeked around a crate.

" I count five…they're fanning out." he whispered. Hitomi gulped and tried to stay calm. Van squeezed her hand. " You alright?" she nodded, hoping he couldn't tell how much her legs were shaking. " We have to move. Follow me."

Hitomi did her best to keep close as he dodged from one crate to the next. The soldiers were closing in! Once found there would be no mercy and worst of all Folken wouldn't be present to protect them. They reached the last of the cargo crates and hid. There was nowhere else to go. But just as things seemed hopeless Hitomi spotted a door on the wall behind them, just a few feet away!

She tapped Van on the shoulder and pointed. He followed her gaze and nodded in agreement. They would be taking a risk either way, but there were more chances of escape if the door led back to the hallway.

Van began a count down with his fingers: 3—2—1…and with a deep breath they sprinted for the exit as fast and quietly as possible! But when they reached the door it wouldn't open!

" Oh no!" Hitomi gasped and turned around to see the soldiers still searching for them among the cargo.

" Did you push?" Van whispered.

" Its no use!" Hitomi replied anxiously. Van began to feel the door's surface for any kind of lock. Maybe a button or hidden lever.

" How does this stupid door open!" he muttered with mounting aggravation.

Hitomi looked down.

" Van! It's locked at the bottom! See? The latch goes straight into the floor."

She knelt down quickly and did her best to unlatch the lock. Meanwhile Van spotted another latch at the top of the door and frowned.

" Who puts locks into the floors and ceilings?"

Hitomi looked up and motioned for him to lift her.

Van was quick to catch on and in a few moments Hitomi had unlocked the door. But as she was being lowered a soldier finally spotted them!

" There they are! Over here!"

With a mighty yank Van swung the door open and hurried Hitomi out. She turned around just in time to see him try to shut the door and fail! The soldier that spotted them had rushed with his sword drawn and managed to thrust the blade between the door and its frame. Hitomi backed up with a gasp and watched as a struggle began.

" Quick! Go around! They're in the docking bay!" the soldier shouted over his shoulder.

" Van!" Hitomi cried in alarm and grabbed her pendant.

" Ugh! Run Hitomi! Run!"

But Hitomi didn't listen. Her eyes were closed and she was focused. The pendant glowed and Van's eyes widened when the soldier's sword began to bend and twist on its own! But before he could articulate surprise the sword snapped in half and the door shut fast.

Hurrying to her side Van rested a hand on her shoulder and for a brief moment she thought he might kiss her. But his eyes wandered from her face to stare at something in the distance. He moved quickly and Hitomi turned around to see Escaflowne, still in dragon form, resting on the docking bay floor. Van was quick to cover the distance. He rested a hand on its side with a small smile of relief. But then he turned to look back at Hitomi with a worried frown.

" What is it?" Hitomi asked.

" We need to open the bay! It's the only way to escape with Escaflowne." Van headed for the far wall opposite the cargo door. " Look over there." He commanded and pointed to a wall on the left. Hitomi nodded and had only taken one step when a door at the far right opened.

" Stop right there!"

She froze and looked over her shoulder to see soldiers entering with crossbows! Van frowned at them with annoyance and pulled down hard on a lever. The docking bay began to yawn wide open and he smiled despite himself as he ran to Hitomi's side. The wind whipped at their hair and gave the soldiers a brief but very revealing glimpse under her skirt.

Mortified, Hitomi yanked it down as her face turned bright crimson. Van began to pull her towards Escaflowne and after realizing they weren't getting anywhere fast turned to her with frustration.

" Come on Hitomi! Why aren't you run-?"

It was then that he realized her dilemma.

" Oh."

The soldiers broke into a run.

" Van! What are you doing!"

He scooped Hitomi into his arms and raced back to Escaflowne as something whizzed past their heads.

" They're shooting at us!" she screamed.

Setting her down Van grabbed her wrist and pulled her under and around Escaflowne's belly. The solution only provided temporary safety.

" What are we going to do?" she asked and yelped in alarm when an arrow narrowly missed her leg. " We can't stay here!"

Van glanced over at the open bay and smiled.

" We'regoing to escape but Escaflowne will have to stay."

" What? Leave Escaflowne? But--but"

" There's no other way! If we stay Zaibach wins for certain. Don't worry. We'll be fine. I'm going to use my wings to carry you."

" But _they'll_ still have Escaflowne!" she argued.

Van motioned for her to stay put and snuck around towards the front. As he did she suddenly understood what he was doing. The _energist_! Without it Escaflowne was useless! She was about to compliment him when a swift movement caught her eye. One of the soldiers had managed to cross the distance between the bay entrance and Escaflowne when they weren't looking! He was sneaking up on Van! Hitomi closed her eyes and grabbed her pendant.

Sensing someone else's presence Van glanced over his shoulder and jerked in surprise. The man behind him was about to shoot when he suddenly stared in shock at his crossbow. It was heating up and he had no choice but to drop it! Van was quick to punch him in the face. The soldier was taken off guard and collapsed with a satisfying thump. Van looked over at Hitomi, the beginnings of a smile lighting his face. But his joy was short-lived when a rough hand grabbed her shoulder.

" Let her go!" Van shouted.

The captain ignored him as he roughly yanked Hitomi out from Escaflowne's protection. No amount of squirming or wiggling could loosen his hold as he carried her away. He had ran the entire distance from Escaflowne to the very end of the platform before it was clear what he had in mind. Hitomi struggled against him again but it was no use, he was too strong and pushed her over the edge.

" No! HITOMI!" Van screamed in horror.

Instinct took over and he _threw_ the energist with all his might! It hit the captain square in the head and stunned him long enough for Hitomi to grab hold of a metal railing as she fell.

" Van! Help!"

" Hang on Hitomi!" he hollered while dodging flying arrows from the soldiers that resumed target practice.

The captain looked up at him with a dark smile. From her vantage point Hitomi saw what Van could not. The captain was pulling out a dagger hidden within a pocket of his left pant thigh!

And as she opened her mouth to warn Van the captain stomped down on her hands so hard that she lost hold of the railing! But as she began to fall she noticed a metal support beam and made a desperate _grab_ for it.

" You bastard!" Van spat as he whipped out his sword and attacked with a savage swipe.

The captain darted to the side and whirled around intent on driving his dagger straight into Van's back. But in his mind's eye Van saw the pendant swing. He ducked and kicked his leg out. The captain wasn't ready and fell flat on his back with an impact that jarred loose his hold on the dagger. It skidded to the edge and teetered for a moment before falling off.

Hitomi gasped as it breezed by her head and disappeared into the clouds. The sounds of an aggressive struggle echoed in the air as she gingerly grasped the edge of the platform. Van and the captain were wrestling over the Fanelian sword!

So with all the might she could muster Hitomi grabbed hold of the nearest thing she could reach: the captain's pant leg. He felt a sudden pull and had to shift his weight to shake her off. Van saw an advantage and _shoved_ him off balance. But as the captain fell Van suddenly cried out in pain and dropped his sword! A soldier in the bay had finally made good aim and hit him! Hitomi saw a spray of blood bloom from his temple just as the captain _collided_ with her on his way down. There wasn't enough time to react and she suddenly felt the ridiculous sensation of weightlessness!

For several moments the world spun in an uncontrolled rush of wind and sky. But somewhere during her tumbling she saw Van falling and the bay platform shrinking into the sun. And just as she believed the end had come Hitomi was momentarily blinded by a gleaming flash of metal!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. All rights belong to Bandai and co. My writing is not for profit and any similarities with other fanfics are not intentional.

Everlasting Love

By Sincerity

3

Everything happened so fast! Hitomi couldn't remember every moment that led to her freefall but she was certain that in a few minutes they wouldn't matter anymore. The ground was rushing to meet her at a sickening pace! And if this was how her life would end then she had to face it.  
But what about Van? All he had to do was spread his wings and death would pass him by. It wasn't fair that his life should end too! Hitomi knew his survival was important. He wasn't just her friend he was a king. His country needed him! His friends needed him. And Folken….

She suddenly wished they hadn't left him in the cell. They could have at least given him the keys to get out! And if he had escaped then maybe she and Van wouldn't have been falling to an early death. Hitomi struggled to see where Van might be but it was impossible to control her movements. The rushing wind was too strong.

"_It can't end like this!_" she anguished, _"Please don't let this be the end!_"

And suddenly, something gleamed in the sun only a foot or so above her head…or was it below her head? If only the world would stop spinning! She twisted her body around in an effort to see what else was falling when something large and dark flashed by her vision. But before Hitomi realized what she saw her body felt a sudden warmth wrap around her waist.

" Hang on!" a powerful voice shouted.

Hitomi clutched tightly to the arms that caught her and finally recognized the gleaming metal she had seen earlier.

" Folken!"

He had already directed her chaotic tumbling into a controlled fall and was steadily gaining on Van.

" We're going to drop faster now so hold on to me as tight as you can!"

" What do you mean!" she asked with dread.

" Trust me!"

With no other choice she shut her eyes tight and did what she could to try and remain calm. It proved to be difficult…the fall was flipping her stomach, threatening to make her ill.

Folken took in a deep breath and suddenly, they were falling…fast.

His metal arm left her waist and Hitomi felt herself panic! She squinted against the wind to see what happened and saw Folken catch Van's ankle. He fought against the wind and tried to control their fall but with Van's added weight his wings were straining.

" Van…wake up!"

Folken was shouting but the wind was overpowering his words.

" Van! You must wake up!"

Anxiousness was evident in his voice as the tops of trees began to rise and expand. The ground was getting closer! They were plummeting towards a tree, much taller than the others and if Van didn't wake up in the next few seconds it would be too late.

With a mighty pull Folken managed to yank Van close enough to catch around the waist just as the highest branches reached for them. He made a desperate dive to the left and evaded the highest tree but couldn't avoid the forest canopy.

" Folken!" Hitomi screamed only moments before they torpedoed through a thick mesh of vines, branches, and leaves. She knew they might yet be killed and with all her might began to wish they would survive the fall.

Folken gasped. They were plummeting towards a massive knot of gnarled branches and there was nothing he could do to avoid them! But just before the inevitable occurred the branches snapped and splintered into thousands of pieces! He opened his eyes. A glowing particle cloud surrounded them and he realized that they had fallen through the remnants of impenetrable wood! Shocked, he could only watch in utter astonishment as the event happened again and again until the ground was clearly visible and nothing hindered their way. He did not see the pendant, pressed between Hitomi and himself, glowing in a bright pink light.

He fanned out his wings, caught the air, and succeeded in slowing their fall so that they landed gently. But a moment later his knees buckled and he plopped onto his rump with a grunt. Jarred, Hitomi opened her eyes and glanced around as he released her.

" You did it! You saved us!" she exclaimed and surprised him with a passionate bear hug. " I knew it was wrong to put you in the cell. I even told Van it wasn't a good idea but he wouldn't listen and then he took the keys and I was so worried you were hurt and hey he didn't break your nose did he?"

Folken smiled despite his weariness.

Hitomi was looking up at him with concern and suddenly realized that she was still holding him! Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red as she quickly let go.

" Are you alright?" he asked when he noticed a gash on her forehead and lightly brushed aside her bangs to get a better look.

Hitomi nodded and gently touched the wound.

" It's not serious. Just stings a little." she stated with a wince.

Folken quickly shifted his attention to Van, still wrapped in the firm fold of his metal arm, and carefully laid him out on the grass.

" Van…can you hear me?" he called gently.

Hitomi watched in silence as he began to inspect Van's head. She had feared the worst but it appeared that the arrow hadn't seriously wounded him and she began to trouble over why he was still unconscious. Folken appeared to wonder the same thing when his fingers suddenly paused in their careful roaming through the wind-tossed curls.

" He has a lump back here."

Hitomi looked up at him in surprise. " Will he be okay?"

Folken nodded. " The arrow nicked his temple…the wound isn't substantial enough to cause unconsciousness." he replied and gave Hitomi a small nod.

" He must have hit his head when he fell off the platform." he continued, more to himself than to her.

" What should we do?"

" It's better if we don't do anything for now…and let him rest."

Hitomi nodded even when Folken wasn't looking at her. He was too preoccupied with Van to notice that she was gazing at him. It was hard for her to believe that at one point he had been her enemy. Folken had proven himself to be a friend and she realized, for the first time, that he was also a victim. She shifted her gaze to his wings and watched the black feathers sway in the quiet winds. He was majestic; like an eagle that soars in the sky. And as Hitomi watched him care for Van she almost felt as though he didn't belong on Gaea. He seemed to possess a grace and majesty that surpassed any possible normalcy.

" You're beautiful." She suddenly blurted out.

Folken looked up at her in surprise.

" I'm sorry?" he asked in bewilderment.

For a moment Hitomi didn't know what to say! She was stunned at her own words! Folken was waiting for her explanation and there was nothing left to do but explain herself.

" I understand now. You…aren't a monster. You're more like an angel."

Folken blinked.

" People misunderstand you." she rushed on needing to say what she felt before her courage waned, " I guess…they always will. But I think the only reason you're different…is because you have a little-bit of heaven in you."

Folken studied her face for several moments and wondered if perhaps she didn't understand the situation.

" You do realize that it was I who pursued both you and Van. And if I had succeeded…"

Hitomi looked down at her hands and nodded carefully. " I-I know. But I don't care about that."

" What do you mean?" he asked completely confused.

" 'There's nothing you can do about what someone did before you met them.' A friend said that to me once."

Hitomi looked up to see that she had Folken's undivided attention.

" Tha-that's what I want to be to you…a friend. Not because anyone's making me or the things that are happening are forcing me, but just because I choose to care about you."

Folken stared at her in wonder and Hitomi shifted uncomfortably under his steady gaze.

" Is it…wrong of me to wish to be your friend?" she asked tentatively.

Folken shook his head and graced her with an honest smile. She felt herself relax and was about to express her relief when a vision suddenly erupted into her consciousness. Unprepared for the horror it carried, Hitomi jerked back as if startled by a wild animal and shrieked. She fell forward and caught herself but was unable to control her anguish as dark images raped her mind.

" Hitomi! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Folken didn't know what to do! He didn't understand what was happening and Hitomi couldn't or wouldn't explain! So he did the only thing he could think of…he took her into his arms and held her close. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were rolled back. He feared she was suffering a seizure until she started so speak. Her words were incoherent utterances and he had to lower his head to better hear her. It was at this moment that she suddenly stopped moving, stopped talking, and stopped breathing!

A gut-wrenching horror filled his heart and he quickly laid her on the ground. Shifting himself to her middle Folken began to give her chest compressions. But he had only just begun when Hitomi suddenly gasped back to life! Startled, he lifted his hands away.

" Hitomi?…"

With great effort she regained focus and took in great gulps of air. Folken quickly lifted her back into his arms in an effort to sooth her terrified bewilderment.

" Wha-what happened?…" she gasped, " what did I…what did I say?"

Folken shook his head. " I don't know…you began to convulse and I couldn't understand your words."

" Oh…that's right…" Hitomi nodded as if the whole event had just been a normal means of remembering something. " I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that the visions only make sense to me…"

" Visions?…You mean that's what happened?…"

But Hitomi didn't have time to explain. Something behind him had startled her and as Folken turned his head he felt someone pull out his sword from its sheath! On instinct he dove to the ground and pushed Hitomi out of the way just as it swung down on him!

" No!" Hitomi screamed in horror.

But Folken moved in the last possible second and managed to catch the blade in his metal hand! Van glared at him and tried to yank the sword free.

" Van, stop it!" Hitomi shouted in wide-eyed disbelief. " Folken's your brother!"

" He was trying to hurt you! I saw him wrestling you!" Van shouted in blind rage.

" No! That's not what happened! He was helping me!" Hitomi tried to explain but Van ignored her and managed to pull the sword free. Folken stared at him, uncertain of what to do, when Van swung at him again!

" Van! No!" Hitomi shrieked.

Folken jumped to his feet and countered the blow with his metal arm. The impact jarred him and rattled the sword. Stunned for brief a moment, Van couldn't avoid one of Folken's wings as it smacked him hard on the back! He stumbled forward and whirled around on his heels. The two brothers stared at each other and Hitomi backed up against a tree, clutching her pendant and hardly daring to breathe. Van glared death at Folken and began to stalk him like a hunter about to kill his prey. Folken kept his face carefully blank as they circled each other…once…twice…until suddenly…Van lunged!

Folken was anticipating the move and ducked under the blade, fanning his wings out and grabbing Van around the waist. Within seconds he was in the air, wrestling for dominance over the sword! Hitomi watched them struggle. One moment they were high above her and in the next they were skimming the ground!

" It's just like in my vision…" she whispered in sudden realization.

Just then Van and Folken shot up through the tree canopy and vanished from view! Hitomi stared at the small expanse of sky revealed in their wake and was about to shout for them when they suddenly dove back through the canopy, whizzed by her head, and straight into the forest! Without another thought she gave chase. Hitomi followed at a frantic pace leaping over fallen tree trunks and avoiding large roots. But the foliage kept slapping her face in exasperating redundancy. The undergrowth was thick and she was struggling to keep sight of her friends.

Up ahead the light became stronger, the trees became fewer, and she saw the brothers fly into a large field. Tired of giving chase and worrying about their well-being Hitomi wished that Van would just drop the sword! And suddenly…he did! She saw the blade flash as it fell through air and vanished into the tall grasses. Moments later Van and Folken wrestled themselves to the ground. She hoped that for all their sakes Van would control his temper.

" -have no right to ask for my trust!"

Hitomi froze. From somewhere up ahead came his voice. Apparently the brothers were talking…well, arguing. But at least they were communicating. Maybe that was a good sign?

" You made promises but you've never kept them…NOT EVEN ONE!"

Or…maybe not. Hitomi rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh as Folken's deep voice resonated in the air.

" Van, you have every right to be angry with me. But you must think about what is best for your kingdom. They will need help."

" No thanks to you!"

There was a pause and Hitomi heard the grasses rustle somewhere off to her right. She started in that direction and hoped to find her friends before they began another fight.

" Why are you even doing this? Didn't Zaibach provide you with enough power and prestige?"

" Van, my being here has nothing to do with that. My intentions are true."

" Yeah. Just like when you intended to return home after the dragon rite."

" There was nothing I could do to prevent what happened that da-"

" And then mother went to look for you and she disappeared!"

" Mother…searched for me?"

" You killed her! It's your fault that she's dead!"

" Van!" Hitomi shouted, completely aghast. " Stop it! If you wanted to hurt his feelings I think its safe to say that you did!"

" Hitomi! Where are you?" Van called.

She moved forward and stepped on something solid and hard. Curious, she bent down and pushed away the tall grass to find the Fanelian sword lying at her feet.

" I'm over here! I think I found your sword!"

She waited for his voice and moved to stand up but as she did a new sound caught her ear. It wasn't a sound from nature…it was more like something man-made.

" Hitomi!" Van called again.

Hitomi followed her ears and found herself stepping out of the field and into a meadow.

" Van! Folken!" she called back before moving forward. The sound of scraping metal was getting louder and her heart began to pound with anticipation. What could be making such strange sounds in the middle of nowhere?

" Hitomi!" Van shouted in frustration. " Where are you!"

" Let us hear your voice!" Folken called.

Hitomi slowed her pace and realized that the sound was coming from the ground! It was then that she also noticed increasing patches of dead grass. A tiny voice in her head urged her to go back but the promise of discovery was too alluring. She had to know what was going on.

The sound stopped unexpectedly and she paused but only for a moment because something suddenly burst out of the ground beside her! With a startled shriek she jumped back.

" Hitomi!" Van shouted in alarm as he finally emerged from the field with Folken close behind.

She turned to them with wide-eyed surprise.

" What happened? What was that sound?" Van continued as he drew closer. A strong odor of something burnt hung in the air and he wrinkled his nose. " Hey…is something…burning?"

But before Hitomi could speak a loud groan emanated from beneath her feet and suddenly the ground swallowed her whole!

" Hitomi!" they gasped and sprinted to the spot where they had last seen her.

" What is that?" Van asked as he stared at a gaping hole in the ground. And without waiting for a reply began to climb down, surprised to find the inside walls of the hole to be made of metal.

" Wait!" Folken commanded.

" Why!" Van asked with exasperation.

Folken bent down, touched the rim, and shook his head in disbelief. " This looks like an emission shaft!"

" An emission…shaft." Van repeated. " What's that?"

"…but it can't be! They're only used in expelling energy waste in Ziabach factories." Folken continued, deep in thought.

" Then what is one doing here!" Van asked with frustration.

" I don't know. But it isn't safe to climb into one."

" Why not? Hitomi's already inside!"

" I know but-"

The sound of scraping metal interrupted his words and Folken suddenly noticed two metal shudders slide out from their camouflaged sleeves.

" Van!" he gasped and yanked him out just as the shudders swirled shut with a metallic swoosh!

Folken pressed Van against his chest protectively. But after a moment Van remembered what happened the last time they were that close and quickly pulled away.

" That was the sound I heard!" Van commented as he dusted himself off. " Right before Hitomi disappeared."

" We have to wait a few moments. It will open again. The shafts are timed in intervals." Folken assured him.

" Why?"

" Because the release of emissions must be expelled in an organized manner. Otherwise, they could build excess energy and the entire factory would explode."

Van blinked in surprise. " Explode?… If Hitomi's in there when it happens she'll be killed!"

" If it happens." Folken corrected.

Van stared at the metal seal as if his glare could will it to open.

All of a sudden the ground trembled and the sound of scraping metal rang in the air. Alarmed, Van and Folken glanced around, ready to flee at a moment's notice. A pillar of fire shot up into the sky several feet ahead of them and as they watched Folken formed a plan.

" Van…when the fire dies the shaft walls are too hot to touch. But the seals are pressure sensitive to ensure that no large objects can block the expelling emissions. If a shaft's seal senses such an object it opens, allowing whatever was upon the seal to fall down the shaft and be deposited into a containment chamber.  
As a precaution, the shaft reverts to a state of suspended animation."

Van glared at him, utterly confused. " What are you saying?"

" All the shafts branch out from the same location. If we follow a shaft to the source we will find ourselves in the containment chamber... and most likely find Hitomi."

Van didn't need to hear anymore. He was already moving. " Then we better hurry!" he called over his shoulder. " She must be frightened."

After a moment of stubborn deliberation, Folken stepped onto the seal and caught himself as it swooshed open. He gingerly began the climb down first with Van being quick to follow him. The inside of the shaft was too large to scale by pressing against opposite walls and too small to unfurl their wings. So they had to descend like mountain climbers, slowly and carefully.

But midway through their climb they heard an ominous rumble and Van looked down to make certain there was nothing coming up to meet them.

" The next rumble might be for Hitomi." Folken warned.

" What do you mean? Isn't she safe in the chamber you talked about?" Van asked with growing dread.

" After a certain period of predetermined minutes the chamber floor breaks apart to deposit all foreign objects that have not been removed into its energy center."

" And that's bad because..."

" The energy center consists of molten metal. It is hot enough to melt stone."

" How much time do you think we have to reach her?" Van asked in a hurried tone, the adrenaline was beginning to buzz his senses.

" Five minutes... at most."

" Then we're never going to make it in time!" Van exclaimed in horror.

" We'll make it if we drop." Folken pointed out.

" What!" Van looked down with disbelief. Folken shook his head and grinned at him.

" Well I'm glad one of us is having a good time."

" Just let go." Folken instructed and followed his own advice before Van could utter another word.

" Folken!" Van gasped as he watched his brother slip into darkness. " Why do things always have to be done the hard way!" he muttered and gazed one last time at the sky up above.

" Hitomi…remember Hitomi." he reminded himself and closed his eyes. Her face shimmered in his mind and against every instinct in his being he let go and fell into the unknown.


End file.
